nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pursuit Outrun
Pursuit Outrun is a player versus environment event that pits a lone player against the Palmont Police Department. It was introduced on November 16th, 2011 as a replacement for the previously employed method of allowing a player to initiate a pursuit through ramming a police vehicle in free roam. The player is not given a specific amount of time in which to evade a pursuit or a specified goal to complete. The police vehicles involved depends on the Heat Level of the vehicle driven by the player. The victory condition for a Pursuit Outrun requires the player to successfully evade pursuing police units but they will fail the event if they are busted by the pursuing vehicles. Gameplay 'Starting Grid' Each Pursuit Outrun event has a different starting location for the player but all have State Undercover Cruisers that will engage with the player upon the event beginning. All players can attempt to perform a "Perfect Start" by hitting the optimal rev range of their vehicle's engine at soon as the countdown timer finishes. The optimal rev range can be expanded by equipping a "Redline" Skill Mod to a vehicle. 'Course' The player is free to drive throughout the entirety of Tri-City to elude the police. Several Pursuit Breakers and Cooldown spots can be found across Rockport and Palmont City. 'Evasion' The player chance of evading the pursuit is shown by the blue bar in the pursuit meter. They will enter cooldown if the meter completely fills towards the left side of the bar. 'Cooldown' The player will enter Cooldown upon successfully filling the evasion meter and must avoid being seen by the police during this period. Being seen by a police unit will initiate another pursuit and the player will need to refill their evasion meter to re-enter cooldown. Entering cooldown will highlight Hiding Spots that the player can park within to decrease the amount of time require to lose the police. The 'Busted' The player's proximity to being busted is shown by the red bar in the pursuit meter. They will be busted if the meter completely fills towards the right side of the bar. The player will earn a small amount of reputation if they are busted although no reward card will be given and will also have to pay a fine with cash. More cash is lost depending on the length of the pursuit, infractions committed, damage done to vehicles and the total cost to state incurred. 'Cost to State' Cost to State is the total earned score of a player during a pursuit. The total amount is determined based a few aspects of the player's performance during an event; *Pursuit length *Pursuit breakers triggered *Amount of traffic vehicles the player has collided with *Amount of police vehicles the player has collided with *Amount of police vehicles the player has disabled *Amount of police vehicles that have engaged in the pursuit Disabling more than one police vehicle at once will reward the player with a multiplied sum of the Cost to State value of the vehicle disabled. 'Heat Level' Each Heat Level will attract differing police units, amount engaged and tactics with higher levels bringing a greater difficulty. The initial Heat Level for each Outrun Event is determined based on the Heat Level attached to that vehicle. All vehicles begin at Heat Level 1. Evading a pursuit will mark a vehicle with the Heat Level that it was previously encompassing during the pursuit. A vehicle will reset to Heat Level 1 upon being busted. Police Different vehicle types feature a differing degree of success in Pursuit Outrun events; Heavy vehicles are better equipped to ram through Road Blocks, Sports cars are much more capable of evading Rhino Units and Supercars are capable of out running police units. Juggernaut skill equipped vehicles are best suited for Pursuit Outrun events due to their increased mass over all other vehicles at the expense of degraded base performance. Some police vehicles are a lot heavier than most of the vehicles made available to players. Some Skill Mods make it possible for a player to increase the mass of their vehicle in collisions, increase the duration of the Juggernaut power-up and increase the force of Emergency Evade. All police vehicles have a weak spot that players can utilise to quickly disable them, slow them down or evade them. All police vehicles are vulnerable to being rammed and eventually becoming disabled but some vehicles feature easier to disable than others. Most police units are vulnerable towards the rear of their vehicle. Ramming into the side of a Civic or Muscle police unit is most effective towards the rear of the vehicle. Federal units are more vulnerable just in front of their rear wheels as they are the most likely police unit to flip over. Stationary Rhino SUV Units are most vulnerable behind the rear wheels although a heavy vehicle is required to effectively force a unit from a roadblock. Rhino SUV Units driving towards the player are easiest to evade by luring them into turning in one direction before quickly turning in the opposite direction. Power-ups Players can use pursuit Power-Ups during Pursuit Outrun events to increase the effectiveness of their vehicle against the Palmont Police Department. Rewards Players are awarded Cash and Rep at the end of the event so long as they have evaded all pursuing police units. Players will earn more Cash and Rep based on the amount of Cost to State that they have earned. Equipping a vehicle with the "Bounty Hunter" Skill Mod will increase the player's cash reward based on the total effect of the mod. Events There are several Pursuit Outrun events found in Tri-City. Category:Event Types (World) Category:Need for Speed: World